crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
Overview Rangers are warriors who excel at exploring the fringes of civilization and hunting down deadly monsters. Hunters, scouts, trappers, and assassins, rangers could be found wherever civilization bordered the wilderness. To aid them in their outback treks, rangers were trained in a number of combat techniques, survival skills, and even magic. The Ranger's primary ability is Dexterity, followed by Wisdom. Class Stats Hit/Hp Dice: d10 'Saving Throws: '''Strength, Dexterity Proficiencies '''Armor: '''Light, Medium and Shields '''Weapons: '''Simple and Martial '''Tools: '''None '''Skills: '''3 from Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, Investigation, Nature, Perception, Strength or Survival Key Abilities Rangers are able to make use of the following skills that define their ability as Rangers: * ''Favoured Enemy, knowledgeable in the ways of fighter a particular foe, the Ranger gains benefits when dealing with that particular foe. * Natural Explorer, experienced in living and moving through a chosen type of terrain the Ranger gains benefits when in that terrain. * Fighting Style, making use of their experience in a particular way of fighting, the Ranger gains additional benefits with their favoured type of weapon. * Primal Awareness and Feral Senses, ''the Ranger can focus on their surroundings and sense the presence of certain types of creatures in the area. The Ranger can also sense invisible creatures and a have no disadvantage on attacks when they cant see. * ''Foe Slayer, the Ranger is an unparalleled hunter of it's chosen foe, gaining their Wisdom modifier as a bonus to attacks / damage against them. Ranger Archetypes (Subclasses) The Ranger can train in a number of different Ranger disciples, including being a ruthless hunter or a friend of wildlife with an animal companion. Hunter Professional monster slayers, Hunters dedicated themselves to the eradication of deadly creatures found on the outskirts of civilization. Hunters perfected the specialized hunting techniques used by all rangers to track down and kill specific quarries. The precise target of a Hunter's ire varied significantly, from dread-inspiring dragons to hordes of orcs. Whatever the threat however, the Hunter was better trained than most to face it. Because of the diversity of foes a Hunter might face, their capabilities similarly differed greatly. Some techniques focused on taking down a single, massive foe, like the colossus slayer technique, which allowed tenacious hunters to wear their enemy down through repeated strikes. Others were better suited to taking on multiple adversaries at once, like the stand against the tide ''technique, which Hunter could use to redirect enemy attacks toward the attacker's allies. Additionally, some techniques served a primarily defensive purpose, like ''steel will, which gave a Hunter the ability to brace themselves against fear, making it more difficult to panic them. Beast Master Beast Master rangers took their strength from a primal bond with an animal companion, most often a relatively common creature such as bear, cat, lizard, serpent, or wolf, but sometimes something more rare or exotic. Through this bond, the ranger and their beast companion became a formidable team, acting out as extensions of one another. A skilled Beast Master and their companion could carry out flanks and other advanced maneuvers all on their own. As a result, most Beast Master exploits focused on this spirit of coordinated action. In general, Beast Masters emphasized their physical strength for the purpose of athletics and melee combat though agility and wisdom remained important facets of their training. As a Beast Master and their companion grew more accustomed to working together, they became capable of several impressive feats. A well-trained beast companion could come rapidly to their ranger's aid, moving with impressive speed to help their ally or attack a shared enemy. The most experienced Beast Masters could also share their magical abilities with their beast companion, applying the effects of spells they cast on both themselves and their friend. Gloom Stalker Gloom stalkers are at home in the darkest places: deep under the earth, in gloomy alleyways, in primeval forests, and wherever else the light dims. Most folk enter such places with trepidation, but a gloom stalker ventures boldly into the darkness, seeking to ambush threats before they can reach the broader world. Such rangers are often found in the Underdark, but they will go any place where evil lurks in the shadows. Their specialty skills include mastery of ambushes, improved initiative on combat beginning and better damage early in a fight, mental protection from the kinds of attacks made by enemies of the Underdark, turn missed attacks to another chance at a hit and impose disadvantage on enemies who attack them. Horizon Walker Rangers of the Horizon Conclave guard the world against threats that originate from other planes. They seek out planar portals and keep watch over them, venturing to the outer and inner planes as needed to defeat threats. Calling on the other realms power and magic the Horizon Walker can ignore resistances of enemies when attacking, teleport themselves around using planar portals, melee attack from a distance using teleportation, attack multiple creatures at once and defend yourself against damage by passing into the protective space of another plane. Monster Slayer Rangers of the Slayer Conclave seek out vampires, dragons, evil fey, fiends, and other powerful magical threats. Trained in a variety of arcane and divine techniques to overcome such monsters, slayers are experts at unearthing and defeating mighty foes. Having forged themselves in the fires of fighting, they can learn enemies details with just a single look, enhanced saving throws when defending against your mark, foil enemy escape attempts (such as teleportation or shape changing) and fight back against damaging effects with attacks of their own, possibly even ending effects before they can start. Notable Rangers There are not notable rangers at this time Category:Playable Class Category:Primal Class Category:Martial Class